Please Shoot Me Now
by Siyui No Akatsuki
Summary: Arashi was perfectly happy. She didn't ask for the Furher to give her a 'special' job. She didn't ask for that job to be guarding the 'very special' Zolf J. Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist. Oh, she definately didn't ask for any of that. KimbleyxOC, RoyxOc!
1. The BombHappy Idiot

**A/N: Hey people! Siyui-no-Akatsuki here with her newest story… **_**Please Shoot Me Now**_**! ^claps^ Here to do the disclaimer is Kimbley, the star of this show!!**

**Kimbley: 'Bout damn time I get a story. Siyui doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or me, or Colonel Fire-Ass, or… Anybody else that you recognize. She does, surprisingly, own Arashi Timberlan, the Rainstorm Alchemist, and Rikky Timberlan, her brother. Capiché? **

**Siyui: Thank you Kimbley!! You did a good job ^claps^.**

**Kimbley: Don't patronize me.**

**Siyui: BTW, this story is set in the mangaverse! coughSoKImbleyDoesn'tDieAsSooncough**

**Kimbley: What did you say?**

**Siyui: On with the story!! **

**______________**

**Chapter One: The Bomb-Happy Idiot (Someone forgot **_**his **_**medication!)**

**______________**

**Arashi Timberlan**

_Tick… Tick… Tick…_ That idiot, he's going to wake me up any minute now… _Tick… Tick… Tick…_ Any second, now… _Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Crap._

"WAKE THE HELL UP, ARASHI!!!!!" Cue fall out of bed.

I rubbed my sore butt, glaring at my waker. "Why, Rikky?" I asked my grinning twenty-year-old brother. He shrugged.

"You needed to be waked up. It's 7:32." I gasped.

"WHAT?! HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!" I pushed him out my room, locking the door. "I need to get dressed for work!!!"

"Yeesh… and no 'thank you'?" I heard him mutter outside my door, stalking off to his emo corner… I kid, kid… He has no emo corner… He has an emo square. 50% less emoness.

Anyway…

I opened my closet, pulling out my uniform, a t-shirt that had 'When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Grape Juice,' and my special pair of blue boots imported from Xing with giant black dragons, and walked down stairs whistling.

**THIS IS A FREAKIN' LINE!!! DON'T LIKE IT?! DEAL WIT IT!!!! YOSH!!!_____________________________**

I grabbed a poptart, just about to go out the door, but I faced the couch, a grimace on my face. I looked at my lazy brother, who was flopped on the couch.

"Rikky, you lazy bum, don't you have some place to be?" I put my hands on my hips and had a look of mock thought on my face. "Say… Oh, I dunno, a _job_?" He shrugged.

"I'll get up eventually."

"Lazy bum…" I muttered. He looked up at me from his spot on the couch.

"At least I'm not a dog of the military." He closed his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Man, I'm the only person in this family who doesn't bark…" I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Second Lieutenant counts as 'dog of the military', idiot."

"Not in some countries."

I rolled my eyes. "See ya, you bum…" I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

**THIS IS A FREAKIN' LINE!!! DON'T LIKE IT?! DEAL WIT IT!!!! YOSH!!!_____________________________**

I walked down the hall, dodging all the people, most of them wearing military uniforms, with my ninja-like swiftness.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, chick." Er, nevermind about the ninja-like swiftness thing… I sighed, going to_ his_ office. He's going to annoy the living crap out of me if I'm late… I looked at my watch and sighed. Good. Now, let's just hope he doesn't give me some weird mission…

I continued down the hall, looking at the names on each door as I pass them… I open the door I want and grimace as soon as I enter it.

"What's with that face? You don't hate me_ that_ much, do you?" I scowled.

"No, I hate you more than that, Roy." He put a look of mock hurt on his face.

"You're so mean, Ara-chan…" I rolled my eyes. No wonder my brother and him get along…

"Lord knows why you're Colonel…" I muttered under my breath. He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "And why I'm only a Lieutenant Colonel…"

"Okay Arashi, your first assignment is—"

"I'm not doing your damn paperwork, Mustang."

"Why do you think that was what I was going to ask?"

"Because it's what you always ask." He sighed, defeated.

"Fine. Anyway, King Bradley wants you in his office, Arashi." I huffed.

"I didn't do anything!" I said, crossing my arms. "Not this time, anyway…" Roy grinned.

"Arashi's in trouble! Arashi's in trouble!" He sing-songed as I glared at him.

"Roy, if you don't shut your mouth I will shut it for you. With a chainsaw." He cringed.

"Ow, harsh." I narrowed my eyes at him, walking towards the door.

"Goodbye." I said, walking out the door, "And good riddance…"

"I heard that, Arashi."

**THIS IS A FREAKIN' LINE!!! DON'T LIKE IT?! DEAL WIT IT!!!! YOSH!!!_____________________________**

I opened the door hesitantly, stepping inside the office with one foot. "Um… Hello?"

"Come in." I walked in, closing the door behind me. King Bradley was signing some paperwork, not even looking up. "Yes?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Um, I'm Arashi Timberlan…" He looked up with a smile on his face.

"Ah. 'The Rainstorm Alchemist'. So I take it Roy delivered my message?" I nodded.

"Yes. You wanted to see me, sir?" I said, putting my hands behind my back. He nodded.

"I have your new mission." I sighed, relieved. "You are to report to Central Prison." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" I blurted out. The smile from his face faded.

"One of the people kept there needs to be watched. Many people have tried, but…"

"But, what?"

"But, they've all been killed." I stifled a gasp.

"So you think _I_ can do it?" I said, raising my eyebrow. "Sir, I think you have the wrong girl—"

"That's it, there."

"What?"

"All the people who've been his watcher have been guys." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Hmm?"

"We think that he won't kill a young lady." He said, "Plus, your alchemy rivals his."

"How so?" He smiled again.

"His name is 'Zolf J. Kimbley'." My eyes widened.

"He's…"

"The Crimson Alchemist." I nodded.

"Made a living by blowing stuff up…" I said, trailing off. I straightened up, saluting. "When do you want me to report, sir?"

"As soon as possible." He handed me a folder. "Everything is in there." I nodded.

**(Kimbley: Where the heck am I?! Siyui: Geez, be patient. Kimbley: I'm not afraid to blow you up… Siyui: I wanna see you TRY! ^runs away^)**

"So, what was it about? What did you do? Are you going to be executed?" Roy asked, the paperwork on his desk untouched. I glared at him.

"I have a new mission."

"And it is…?"

"I have to babysit a criminal from the Central Prison." Roy leaned up in his seat, clearly interested.

"Who?" I sighed, sitting in a chair.

"Zolf J. Kimbley." I said, closing my eyes. I waited for Roy's random reaction, and then opened my eyes. I started at his sudden serious face.

"What's wrong?" He walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Arashi, decline the mission." I stared at him.

"What— why?"

"Because Kimbley is dangerous."

"I know that Roy." I got up, brushing myself off. "I'm a State Alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel. I can take care of myself." Roy glared at me, uncrossing his arms.

"He's killed State Alchemist before, Arashi!" He yelled at me, slamming his hands on his desk, "And he won't be afraid to kill you!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I told you that I know that already!" I yelled back, but my voice softened. "I'll be okay, got it?" Roy sat down in his chair, closing his eyes.

"I can't change your mind, can I?" I shook my head. He sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Well, okay then… but let me tell you this," he started, reaching into his pocket and putting on his gloves, "If Kimbley even scratches you, he will be toast. **Very burnt toast**…" I sighed, smiling.

"Geez, why are you so protective all of a sudden?" Roy stood up, a tiny bit of mischief dancing in his coal-black eyes.

"Because…" Is it just me, or did the lights just dim…? "If you get hurt, there will be one less girl to wear a miniskirt in the Military!" Of course there was some inside meaning…

"Weirdo… You and my brother are defiantly related…" Roy grinned proudly, taking it as a complement.

"Oh! That reminded me! How is Rikky doing?" I sighed.

"He's getting lazier and more annoying every day…"

"I'm right here, Ara-baka." I whipped my head around to a scowling Rikky. I turned back to Roy.

"You knew he was there…"

"Yup." I rolled my eyes and looked at Rikky.

"Those were terms of endearment." Rikky tilted his head towards me.

"Well, here's a term of endearment: Idiot."

** THIRD PERSON NOW!**

"Bum."

"Nerd."

"Perv."

"Stupid."

"Sock Monkey." _Did this fight just take a weird turn…?_ Roy thought.

"Awkward Squirrel."

"Crap Hippopotamus."

"Gauche Moose."

"What does 'gauche' even mean?"

"It means 'lacking grace or tact in social situations.'"

"And you call_ me_ the nerd…"

"Shut it, Fartcake."

"Lord of the Nerd-Stupid Bums." Roy rolled his eyes. _Did they forget I was here…?_

"Pootnoose."

"Merpy."

**(Hello. This is Kimbley. At this rate, I'll never be in the story.)(Hi. This is Siyui. KIMBLEY SHUT UP!! GET OUT!)**

_** FIRST PERSON AGAIN! (Damn straight.) (Kimbley, I told you to LEAVE!!) (Fine…)**_

"State your name and rank, please." The gate guard asked as I walked up to the front desk of the Central Prison.

"Arashi Timberlan. Lieutenant Colonel, State Alchemist." I held up my watch for emphasis. The guard nodded quickly, letting me through the gates.

I walked through the lobby. Why do they have such a nice lobby for a prison? Are they inviting people to get arrested?

"You're Arashi Timberlan, correct?" I turned to the soft voice. It was a guy, taller than me by a few inches, and he had dark chestnut-brown hair, and light teal eyes.

"Yes." I nodded, smiling.

"Well, we've been waiting for you, Arashi-san." He held out his hand for me to shake. "You can call me Travis." I shook his hand, and then we started walking.

"So you're actually going to watch over the psycho, Kimbley?" I nodded as we started walking down a row of cells. The prisoners were shouting random things, which I chose to ignore.

"Well, good luck. You're going to need it." He said as he led me down a flight of stairs. "What made you take thins job?" I looked at him, and then smiled.

"I dunno. I guess I just wanted some kind of adventure…" I said. We walked in silence until we reached a heavy-locked door, where Travis stopped.

"Sorry Arashi-san, but this is as far as I go." He handed me the keys as he turned around. "I would _never_ go in there. Oh, and a person will be here at 1:00pm to deliver you guys lunch. You may, of course, come up stairs to eat if you wish." I nodded, smiling.

"Thank you."

"Good luck." Was the last thing he said before leaving me alone in the semi-darkness.

"Well, here goes a whole lot of nothing…" I turned the keys and slowly opened the door.

I walked down the very long hall, my eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. I didn't say any thing as I walked, trying to stay aware of my surroundings. I gave up on that idea…

"Hello? Anybody there…?" I finally uttered.

"The military decided to send a girl down here this time? How pathetic…" I heard a smooth, velvety voice say from down the hall. I looked ahead to see a giant see-through glass wall. All I could really make out was a man sitting in the corner of the dark room. Don't get me wrong, the hallway was lit, just the room wasn't.

"What's your name, chick?" I sat down in the chair a few feet away from the person's (who I guessed was Kimbley) cell. "You're the new guard, right?"

"Yes, and I'm not going to answer the name question, Crimson." I deadpanned, looking at his outline.

"No need to be mean, chick." He got up then stepped into the light so I could finally see him. He had long, shiny black hair (he's in jail and his hair looks better than mine…) that fell everywhere around his face and glinting golden eyes that seemed to shine. He was wearing prison clothes, but I could still see how truly fit he was for a prisoner. Add this altogether and you get… one handsome criminal in a see-through glass box. A _**very**_handsome criminal in a see-through glass box… Why are all the bad guys hot nowadays? Wait; did I really just think that?! Crap…

He must have noticed me staring (damn) because he smirked. "Like what you see? 'Cause I like what _I _see, chick." I huffed, glad that it was dark so he could barley see me blush.

"My name's not 'chick', Crimson." I said harshly. He shrugged.

"You didn't tell me your name, so what else am I suppose to call you? I can't call ya 'little girl'…" His eyes drifted downward from my face to my chest as he slowly started to grin. I don't care how handsome he is… I scowled.

"Eyes up here, Crimson." I said, pointing at my face. He grinned, crossing his arms.

"You should take it as a complement, cutie."

"Yeah, that's worse than 'chick.'" He sat down, looking at me the whole time.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, you're the only person who wasn't scared stiff when they saw me." I shrugged, smiling for the first time since I came down there.

"No offense, but you're not as scary as you think you are, Crimson." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" I nodded, grinning now.

"You're behind a giant four-inch thick wall of Plexiglas. No one's getting in," I pointed at him. "And you're not getting out." It was silent then, for about ten minutes.

"I'm going to enjoy you being my new guard." I raised an eyebrow at his random remark.

"Hmm? Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because," he said, leaning in to the glass so I could see his whole face. "You're kinda cute, ya know?" He sat down in his chair and grinned cough**hotly**cough at me. "I'll finally have something to look at other than a wall." I scoffed, leaning back in my chair and crossing my legs.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Crimson." I said.

"Oh? So you don't believe me?" I shook my head.

"Not really." He sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Aren't you going to get my lunch, babe?" I grimaced.

"Do not call me 'babe', Crimson." He grinned.

"Do not call me 'Crimson', babe." I glared at him.

"Fine. My name is Arashi Timberlan. Happy?"

"Sounds familiar…"he said, but then he grinned. "See. Now was that so hard?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I almost died from that. I think I might cry. Erk." Saying I was surprised by what he did next would be an understatement.

He bowed like a gentleman, grinning the whole time at me. "Well, I'm sorry I made you suffer, Arashi-san." I stifled a laugh. I shouldn't be friendly with him, he's a criminal…

**(HA! I am in the story! I pwn…)(Geez, go somewhere else, idiot.)(This is my story, Siyui-baka.) (FAIL!!!)**

I heard a knock on the door. "Lunch!" I got up from my chair and walked down the hall, yawning. I could feel Kimbley looking at me the whole time as I walked towards the door.

"Any logical reason you're staring at my backside, Kimbley?" I heard him laugh.

"Oh? When did you start calling me by my name?" I didn't respond, because I reached the door and opened it.

"Arashi Timberlan, your food is here" The guy wheeled in a metal cart with two plates of food.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at the guy, who looked like he was just about to pee in his pants. Poor guy…

After he left, I pushed the cart back down the hall. "I got the food you whined for, Crimson." I heard him scoff.

"I didn't 'whine' for it." I grinned, stopping the cart and smiling at him.

"I quote: 'Aren't you going to get me luuuuuunch?'" Kimbley scowled, crossing his arms.

"I didn't say it like that, babe." It was my turn to scowl.

"I told you not to call me 'babe', Crimson."

"I told you not to call me 'Crimson."

"Touché…" I mumbled. He grinned.

"What was that?" I grimaced at him.

"Do you want your food or not?" He grew silent, sitting back in his seat. I smiled, but then it faded when I looked around.

"Okay…Er…"

"You put the food in that thing." Kimbley said matter-of-factly, pointing to a metal slot. I scoffed, turning my face away from him.

"I knew that!" I said, picking up one of the trays and walking to the slot.

"Could you _please_ stop staring at me?" I said, scowling at him. He grinned, shrugging.

"You should take it as a complement when a guy won't stop staring at you, babe." My scowl deepened as I put his tray down.

"Okay, two things." I held up two fingers, "One, don't call me 'babe'. My name's Arashi. Two, I do not take staring at my butt as a complement, you pervert." He shrugged again, crossing his arms.

"_Babe_," he said, just to get me angry, "I can't help it. All the people who come down here are guys… Then, all of a sudden, a girl comes down here. What am I to do but stare at her?" I sighed, giving up. I picked the tray back up and put it in the slot, sliding it through the glass.

"Just eat the damn food, okay?" I said sourly. Kimbley looked taken aback.

"Geez, sweetheart, no need to be testy."

"Seriously, 'babe' was better than 'sweetheart'…"

"See, I knew you liked it." I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"That's not what I meant, idiot."

(**Ha! I'm amazing, aren't I?)(No, you suck.)(If I suck so much, then why do I have my own story?)(It's Arashi's story.)**

**THIRD PERSON NOW!!! (I still own.)(Do you want me to change the main character to Roy?)(I'll shut up.) **

Arashi closed the book she was reading, and yawned.

"Sleepy?" She turned to Kimbley who was grinning.

"Naw, whaddaya think?" It was silent again and Arashi closed her eyes.

"Are you an alchemist?" Kimbley asked randomly. Arashi lazily turned to him, confusion etched on her face.

"What makes you ask that question?" he crossed his arms, looking at her.

"They had to have had some reason for choosing you, right?" She sighed.

"Yes, I-I'm a State Alchemist." She said, looking at the floor. _She stuttered…_ Kimbley thought, supporting his chin with his fist.

"What's your codename, then?" He asked, noting how her eyes widened slightly. Arashi looked at the ceiling. _He couldn't possibly remember, could he? He's been in jail… Better safe than sorry…_

"It's none of your business, Crimson." He grinned at her.

"Aw, you can tell me." Arashi sighed. _Would he seriously remember?_

"The Rainstorm Alchemist." Kimbley thought for a second then grinned.

"I knew you looked familiar! I should have put it together!" _Dammit… Damn it all…_ "Arashi Timberlan…" He grinned, his eyes glinting in the light. "Or, if you prefer, **'The Angel of Amestris**.**'**"

**A/N: How did ya like it? Can any of you guys guess what Drama/Horror movie this is based loosly on? If you can, you get brownie points~!**

**Kimbley: Review, dammit!**

**Siyui: ^sighs^ Geeze, Kimbley, be nice.**

**Kimbley: Please review, dammit!**

**Siyui: ^shakes head^ Stop trying time… Now.**

**Preview:**

_**Chapter Two: The Angel of Amestris**_

_She sighed, slapping her hands together and slamming them onto the ground. "Well, here goes!"_

_ A giant ice box appeared around the 150 people. Arashi limped up to it, a grim expression on her face._

_ "Ashikarazu. I really don't want to do this… but I have to." She placed her hands firmly on the box._

_ "Please, forgive me." Spikes fell down in the ice prison. Her eyes widened, as she fell to her knew as the box around the dead men crumbled._


	2. The Angel of Amestris

A/N: Buenos Diaz, mi compadres! Como estás? Estoy mui bein, gracias—

Kimbley: Stop speaking in Spanish, you stupid authoress.

Siyui: You disappoint me, Mister Kimbley!

Kimbley: Shut up. This dipshit doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Siyui: WAAAAAAA! WHY DID YOU ENDDDDDD? ^sobs on the floor^

Kimbley: Start. NOW, DAMMIT!

Chapter 2:** 'The Angel of Amestris'**

_ To truly understand, you must rewind, and live the past to recall what you've tried not to forget. Until the world ceases to turn, people will only remember what they think is important. What about life? What about the people who don't think that it's important enough? What shall happen to there past? It lays forgotten, yet its record still continues to spin, nonetheless…_

**-|-|-|-|-|-|- Roy; 23 -|-|-|-|-|-|- Arashi; 18 -|-|-|-|-|-|-**

Round after round of gunshots could be heard all through the city. Shouting echoed through the streets hauntingly, almost like a ghost…

_Crack._ "I am serious, Roy! Don't set that building on fire!" Roy looked from the building to Arashi.

"The General said—"

"I don't give a damn about what he said, Roy." She grimaced, rubbing the back of her head. "With each freakin' thing you set on fire, I have to put the damn thing out." She smiled then, admiring the old building that Roy was just about to set on fire. "Plus, it's not our job to destroy this city."

"Actually, it is, Arashi." She scowled at him, putting her red gloves in the pocket of her uniform.

"Really? Dammit… Fine. Go ahead. But next time," _Crack._ She watched as the building was set ablaze, "you're cleaning up the mess, got it?"

He nodded, rolling his eyes. "Okay, okay. Just come on. We have to go." Arashi rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles, leaning down then putting her palms on the ground.

"Geez, don't rush me." The burning building instantly filled with water, the burning stopping immediately. The building crumbled, falling to the ground.

Arashi turned to Roy. "Happy?" He rolled his eyes, waving for Arashi to get up.

"I already told you we have to go." She sighed, getting up.

"We get there when we get there, Roy. Plus," She said, rubbing her stomach, "I'm hungry…"

"Well, the faster we go, the quicker you can eat. So—" He looked around for Arashi, who disappeared.

"That's all ya had to say!" Arashi was about 100 meters ahead, waving at him. "And you're calling me slow! C'mon!"

**(Where the heck am I?)(You'll be in here in exactly… 1,367 words.)(1,367 WORDS?)(Geez, Kimbley, it's not my fault…)(YES IT IS!)**

"Hey Roy! So you and your girlfriend are back?" Maes Hughes yelled, waving at Roy and a scowling Arashi.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Maes nodded. "And I never will be!" He thought for a moment.

"Oh, sorry… Mr. and Mrs. Mustang." Roy had to hold Arashi back from hurting Maes.

"I'm going to hurt you, Hughes! You'll be dead before I'm finished with you!" Roy sighed, used to this.

"Calm down, Arashi…" Maes still grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, Arashi. Roy will find a way to 'calm you down', alright." Arashi struggled harder, reaching her hands towards Maes.

"Lemme go, Roy! I wanna strangle this idiot's perverted ass!" Maes held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, I give up. I'm sorry Arashi." She scoffed, Roy letting her go as she crossed her arms.

"Damn straight, Hughes."

**(I'm going to strangle you, Siyui.)(Geez, I said I was sorry, didn't I?)(No.)(Oh. Well…Sorry.)(NOT ACCEPTED! ^studio blows up^)**

"Roy?"

"Mhm?" They had returned to their tent (there was two to a tent), and they were going to sleep.

"We're going to full-out war tomorrow, right? Ya know, with the bang-bang and stuff?"

"Uh huh." He heard her sigh, thinking.

"Okay… It's important I tell you something." He turned on his side and looked at her from the other side of the tent.

"Yeah? What is it?" He heard her laugh a little.

"You sound drunk."Roy scowled into the darkness.

"Gee, thanks. That's what I want to hear at about 3:00am. I'm radiating with glee." She laughed again, yawning.

"Well, I need you to do something for me." He turned on his side and looked at her from the other side of the tent.

"What? I'm not drunk, Arashi."

"I'm not talking about that…" Her eyes were trained on the ceiling, even as she spoke. "I need ya to watch over Rikky if I don't make it back." Roy's eyes widened as he leaned up and looked at her.

"What?" Arashi turned to him.

"You know what I said. Rikky's only thirteen, and if I die—"

"You're not going to die, Arashi." She shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? I just know you'll make it out." Roy looked at her incredulously.

"What makes you so sure." She looked at him and grinned.

"Because you're _you_. It's just your personality. I, on the other hand, am the kind to die early. You know, by implosion or something…" She trailed on, yawning again. "Just say you will, okay?"

"Fine. But you're not going to die, Arashi." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you so sure?" A grin slowly spread across his face.

"I'm not going to let your sorry ass die."

**(^struggling through ruins^ KIMBLEY GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!)(Hehehe…That was fun…)(I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!)(Oh, damn… ^runs^)**

"Make sure you completely surround them! Don't let anybody through, got it?" Arashi shouted, "Close off **all **exits!"

"Yes, m'am." The soldiers saluted her, running off. Arashi sighed, running her hands through her hair. She quickly drew a transmutation circle on the wall beside her and placed her hand on it.

"Time to get this party started!" She held out her hand as a shining spear made of ice materialized.

"Wow, I haven't used this thing in a long time." She mused, her expression then suddenly serious. "And I didn't want to use it again…"

Suddenly, one of the soldiers appeared from behind her. "Major Timberlan! There is an emergency!"

"Where?"

"At the Southern Gate!"

"Dammit… Don't just stand there looking goofy! Show me!"

"Yes, m'am!"

**(^hiding^ Holy crap, Siyui's gonna kill me…)(DAMN STRAIGHT, KIMBLEY!)(^runs to hid somewhere else^)(I'LL FIND YOU!)**

"W-who did this?" Arashi looked at the dead soldiers, strewn (A/N: Did I just write that…?) everywhere. She turned to the soldier.

"Well, we suspect it's—" A gunshot rang out, the man falling down into the soil. Arashi whipped her head around, gasping the spear firmly.

She faced the man bravely, but she could feel herself shaking. "W-what do you want, Ishvalan?" The dark-skin man grinned, holding up the gun.

"To kill all of you State Alchemist!" Arashi was hardly able to transmute a wall to block the bullet. She smiled at the guy half-heartedly.

"You're not going to kill us all, dude." She pressed her palms to the ground, a cage forming around the man and inclosing him.

"What the hell?" She walked up to the angry man, her hands resting on her hips.

"Tell me what you guys have planned." The Ishvalan grinned maliciously.

"Why would I tell you?" Arashi sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Didn't want to do this…" She placed her hands on the side of the cage, icy spikes protruding from the top and sides of the cage. "That's why. Now tell me, unless you want to die, of course." The guy laughed nervously.

"What are you, fourteen? You couldn't possibly have the guts to kill me!"

Arashi scowled. "I'm eighteen, for your information, idiot. Geez…" She put her hands on the cage and the spikes sharpened. "And I can kill you. Now tell me." The guy seemed truly frightened now.

"W-we're planning an invasion of A-Amestris." Arashi's eyes widened. "Now please l-let me go!"

"No! When is it?"

"I-in about t-three hours."

"Three hours? Dammit!" Arashi yelled. "Where?"

"T-the Northern B-b-border." Arashi's eyes widened, and then they softened.

"I'm sorry I have to do this…" The guy's eyes widened.

"No…no…please!" Arashi looked away.

"You killed my friends…" She put her hands on the cage again, bringing the spikes down. "Ashikarazu…" (I'm sorry.)

**(KIMBLEY, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!)(^running 4 his life^ No way in hell!)(DIE!)(^another explosion^ See ya!)(Yeah, in hell!)**

"Armstrong!" the heavy-muscled man turned to Arashi.

"Yes, Miss Timberlan?" he asked, punching a guy straight in the face.

"We need to go to the Northern Border, I'll explain on the way!" She kept her eyes on the road ahead. "Do you know where Roy is? We have to go and find him!"

****

"What? An invasion?" Arashi nodded.

"At the Northern Border." Roy looked from her to Armstrong. He nodded as they started running towards the border.

"Do you have a plan?" Roy asked Arashi, her face serious.

"I'm making this up as I go, really. I haven't got a single clue." Roy rolled his eyes. Arashi looked at Roy and Armstrong, and then smiled. "But I have one now."

"Which is…?"

"Okay. Roy, you protect the east side of the Northern Border, Armstrong, you the west, and I'll take the suckers on from the front. Oh, and Roy?"

"Yes?"

"I might need you to fulfill that promise." Roy looked at her, as did Armstrong.

"You're going to…"

"I'm going to try."

**(Kimbley's brain just died. Please leave a message after the beep. Meeerp.) (THE HELL, KIMBLEY?) (Meeerp.)**

"Miss Timberlan, I can see them coming." Arashi nodded towards Armstrong.

"Okie. Got the plan?" He nodded, running off. "Well," she cracked her knuckles, "Time ta go."

She watched (and heard) as the sound of cracks of fire and yelling about 'The Armstrong Family Line' filled her ears.

"Well, I can see the little buggers coming." She stood in front of the crowd, her arm stretched out in front of her.

"Halt." _Damn, that didn't work…_ She put her arm down, scowling. "Okay, if I don't hurry, they'll run me over… again, damn." She waited until they got closer and closer, until they were about 100 meters away from her.

She sighed, slapping her hands together and slamming them onto the ground. "Well, here goes!"

A giant ice box appeared around the 150 people. Arashi limped up to it, a grim expression on her face.

"Ashikarazu. I really don't want to do this… but I have to." She placed her hands firmly on the box.

"Please, forgive me." Spikes fell down in the ice prison. Her eyes widened, as she fell to her knew as the box around the dead men crumbled. (A/N: Let da bodies hit da floor…)

She buried her face in her hands, crying. "I killed all those people… I-I'm a murderer…" She whispered before blacking out from all the energy the last few minutes had taken.

"Miss Timberlan!"

"Arashi!"

_ Fast-forward to the present…_

"You, with Mustang and that Armstrong guy, single-handedly stopped the Ishvalans from coming into Amestris." Kimbley said, grinning. Arashi looked away from him, a sad expression etched on her face. Kimbley noticed this and cackled harshly.

"What? You're not proud of it? Afterwards, everyone revered you as a hero! They showered you with gifts, praise, and you got promoted!" Arashi scowled at him.

"Unlike you, I don't like to be a killer." Kimbley raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"You could've fooled me, cutie. You killed 150 plus people at one time!" He leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. "I've only been able to kill about 50 people, and I'm the one in jail here." Arashi's scowl deepened.

"I'll say it again. I'm not a killer, Crimson. I only did it for Amestris, got it?" Kimbley laughed.

"Truly? Can you seriously say you didn't feel any hatred towards those Ishvalans?" Arashi was silent.

"Yes, I hated them for killing my friends, but that doesn't mean I wanted to kill all of them!" Kimbley grinned again, a malevolent look dancing in his golden eyes.

"So you're telling me that you never wanted to get revenge on them? That you never thought about getting even?" She sighed, crossing her legs.

"I never said that. It's human nature to want revenge." She crossed her arms. "I just know how to suppress it."

"Mmm…" Arashi looked up at the ceiling, thinking for a second.

"You were in the rebellion, right?" Kimbley grinned and his eyes lit up.

"Of course I was! What do you think I'm in this hell hole for? Robbing a candy store?" Arashi rolled her icy-blue eyes.

"I quote: 'No need to be mean, chick.'"She mocked, a grin on her face. Kimbley grimaced.

"Okay, it's weird when you say that to a guy." She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoever said I thought of you as a guy, Crimson?" He cringed, like he had received a blow to the gut.

"Ouch. That hurt my ego, cutie."

"Good. Your head's already too big, bastard."

"Oh, so we're throwing names out now? And to think you forgot…" He sighed, "And never said 'thank you'…" Arashi frowned.

"You drunk? They let you drink here in this prison?"

"Sadly, no." He said, actually sounding sad. Arashi rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes… All this place needs is drunk criminals running around." Kimbley shook his head.

"No, no. That's beside the point. Anyway, you seriously don't remember what I did?"

"Unless you're talking about the migraine you give me each minute, then no."

"Again, ouch." He rubbed his forehead with his hand. "You seriously don't remember?"

"What the hell am I suppose to remember?" He sighed.

"How about Sector 12?" Arashi brightened up.

"Oh! It was the Sector I was in charge of during the rebellion. What of it?"

"Remember the last night before we all went home?"

_Rewind…_

**-|-|-|-|-|-|-_-|-|-|-|-|-|-_-|-|-|-|-|-|- First person, I guess. I just don't know anymore…**

I yawned as I walked out of the beige tent. Laughter and singing could be heard all around the camp. It was all of our last night here, and tomorrow we would be heading back to Amestris. I have one word: FINALLY!

"Where ya going, Arashi?" I turned to Roy, a goofy grin plastered on my face/

"I'm bored and I wanted ta walk around." He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink.

"Fine. Don't get lost." I snorted.

"Geez, you act like my father or somethin'… Are ya really dat old?" Roy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you drunk?" I laughed, but then my face got serious.

"Naw." I could hear him mumble something.

"Could've fooled me…" I scowled at him, hitting him on the head.

"Shut up, idiot." I walked away from him and weaved my way through the camp.

"Where are you goin' Arashi?" I turned to Maes.

"Places. I'm bored." He grinned and was just about to say something before I cut him off. "And if you twist that into something weird, I'll unleash the wrath of a drunk person on your soul." Unaffected by my threat, he raised an eyebrow.

"I heard you talking to Roy and you said you weren't drunk." I tilted my head and looked at him.

"You really think Roy would have let me go anywhere if I was drunk? He would have tied me to a pole and wouldn' have let me off of it until we got back to Central. Then he would yell at me about how 'I shouldn't be drinking at such a young age.'" I said, mimicking Roy's voice, "And that 'I am being very irresponsible' and that 'I am not supposed to be out this late.'" I noticed how quiet Maes was, even though he was smiling, and I sighed.

"Roy's right behind me, isn' he?"

"Damn straight, Arashi." I turned around to face a pissed-off Roy. I waved sheepishly at him.

"Er, hey. Sorry—" He scowled and grabbed me by my collar, pulling me back to our camp.

"I said I was sorry, didn' I? Plus, I don' even seem drunk." He stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then." He let my collar go so I could face him. "If you don't think your drunk…" he thought for a second, "Recite the alphabet backwards." I gawked at him.

"I can' do that! I've never been able to do it! And I never will!" I poked him in the chest. "I don' think anybody here can do it!" he smirked.

"Z YXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA." I glared at him.

"Except you, Amazing Roy." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I added under my breath, "Show off…"

**(Kimbley's brain is still dead. Meeeerp.)(Again, the hell, Kimbley?)(Meeerp. Out to lunch.)(STOP STALLING!)**

Flickers of the party were still going on, but most people were asleep. As I walked back to my tent, I realized something.

"Damn, I left my pocket watch at the other tent…" I turned around, going back the way I came.

"Ah ha!" I said, picking up the silver watch by its chain, "Here it is!" I stuffed it in my pocket, turning back around.

"Now to go back—" I sighed, rubbing the back of my head, "Shit, I'm lost…" I walked down the path I _thought_ I had come, only to reach the outskirts of the camp.

"Roy's gonna murder me…" I walked along the edge, until I looked into the desert.

"Wow, that's beautiful…" Seriously, it was. The moon was reflecting of the sand perfectly… Damn, I didn't know I could be poetic… It wasn't until that moment that I realized I had wondered away from the camp.

"What is such a youn' girl doin' so far out here?" I turned to the voice and was met by sharp, red eyes.

"Ishvalan…" I whispered. The guy grinned, holding up a very sharp knife. No… Knifes are bad for Arashi…

"Now, should I kill you, or play with you first?" You're all probably wondering, "Why the hell is she not using butt-kicking alchemy to open up a can of whoop-ass on this dude?" Well, I can't. After that stunt I pulled, I can't use alchemy for another two weeks. So, I'll just…

_Slam. _I punched the guy in the stomach. "Damn girl…" He slashed upward, the knife grazing my cheek and leaving a streak of blood. I stifled a gasp as he threw the knife to who-knows-where and grabbed onto my shoulders.

"Listen here girl—"

"Is that any way to treat such a cute lady?" I hear a silky voice say. I heard hands clap, and then the same hands, which I then noticed were freakin' GLOWING, came from around my waist.

Before I could say anything, the guy's hands pressed on the Ishvalan's chest. I heard a smooth laugh as the guy started to, uh, glow. Weird…

"Time to get ya out of here, chick." The guy's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his chest, pulling me away from the, er, glowing guy. "We don't want your pretty little face stained with blood, now do we?"

"Whaaaat?" The Ishvalan then decided, 'Hey, how about I creep the CRAP out of Arashi and BLOW UP!' Two words: THE HELL? The man who saved me laughed, taking his arms from around me.

"You really shouldn't be out here this late." I turned to face the guy, but he had started to walk away.

"Wait!" I tried to use the ah-mazing flagging-down skills that I don't have to get his attention, "Thank you!" He waved it off and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. It was fun."

_ Fast-forward to the present…_

I gawked at him. "That guy… was you?" Kimbley grinned, obviously proud of himself, and leaned back in his chair.

"Bingo, babe." I thought for a second, and then scowled.

"Of course it was you…" his grin disappeared.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You touched my butt before you 'left'." Kimbley looked taken aback.

"That never happened and you know it!"

"Sure… ya damn perv." I yawned, scratching the back of my head. Kimbley looked at me, grinning.

"You getting sleepy, aren't ya, sweetheart?" I scoffed.

"No! Of course not! I'm wide awa—" I yawned again, this time for like, ten minutes.

"You yawn like a cat." I glared at him.

"Thanks. That's what every girl likes to hear."

"Well then, you're welcome." I sighed.

"You better be glad that there is a giant glass wall protecting you, Crimson." He leaned in to the glass to look at me in the eyes with his brilliant (Did I just think that?) golden ones, grinning.

"You better be glad too, cutie." Before I could say anything, I heard a knock on the door down the hall.

"Lieutenant Colonel Timberlan, your shift is over." I looked at my watch, and sighed. I had been here from 12:12am to 10:23pm. Damn, about 10 hours…

"Well, I gotta go." I got up and started to walk, still yawning.

"Bring me a book or something, will ya?" I turned to him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how boring it is in here? Plus," He grinned, sitting up in his chair, "do you really want me staring at you all day?" I scowled.

"Fine, fine. You better be damn happy I'm nice." I said, walking down the hall.

"You have a swearing problem, cutie."

"Gee, thanks." I said. Then I turned to him, scowling. "Oh, and if you keep staring at my butt, I'll rip out your damn eyeballs and shove them up your perverted ass, bastard."

"Again, swearing problem."

**(Meeeerp…)(Idiot, I know you're still there.)(Meerp. Zolf J. Kimbley is not available. Please leave a message after the 'Meerp.')(Retard, I'm right here.)**

I walked into the office, flicking the lights on. "Hello…? Anybody in here…?" I was just about to walk out when someone grabbed onto my arms from behind.

"You will die in twenty minutes…"

"!" I screeched. Roy laughed, stepping in front of me.

"You get scared like you're two." I scowled at him.

"Buttface…" I looked at his desk. I picked up a completed sheet of paperwork, and then turned back to Roy. "How important is this?" I held up the sheet of paper between my fingers.

"Oh? It took me about an hour to do the damn thing." I grinned.

"So… It would be bad if this suffered an, _unfortunate,_ accident?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Arashi… What are you planning?" My grin got wider as I inched towards the door.

"Oh, nothin'…" I was silent, "'Cept this!" I bolted out the door and into the hall as I broke into a sprint.

"ARASHI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I looked back and saw Roy running after me.

"Shit!" I ran faster turning down every random hall I could possibly find.

"Arashi, give that back or else!" I came to a dead end and turned to face him, holding my hand above the paper.

"You're in no position to threaten me, Roy-kun." I grinned at him. "Now, listen to what I say, or your precious paper gets to swim with fish." He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" My grin got wider.

"It's not something I _want_; it's something I want you to _do_…"

**(I am seriously going to kick you, Kimbley.)(^something blows up^ Ooo…)(DAMN IT KIMBLEY, I'M GOING TO FRY YOUR ASS!)**

"You're evil. Pure evil." I smiled happily, bowing at Roy, who was still scowling.

"Why, thank you. I'm flattered." He glared at me as we walked down the hall.

"Why in the world are you making me do this?" I shrugged, grinning.

"I dunno. I think it'll be funny. Anyway…" I pointed ahead of us. "Go and do what I told you to do." Roy scowled.

"A-Armstrong?" the muscular man turned to Roy.

"Yes?" He's actually gonna do it! I should have probably told him that it was a fake sheet of paper…

"C-can I…" I grinned, waiting for him to say it… "have a… h-hug?" Armstrong instantly brightened up.

"Of course, young man!" He picked up Roy and hugged the crap out of him. I couldn't help it anymore.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I stopped laughing once Armstrong put Roy (who looked _very _dizzy) down and looked at me.

"Would you like one too, Miss Timberlan?" I smiled sheepishly, putting up my hands in defense.

"Oh, it's okay! I gotta—"

"She'd love one, Armstrong." I glared at Roy, who was grinning evilly. I mouthed 'You will **pay**, bastard.' at him, but he just kept grinning.

I was about to say something when I was hugged-to-death. "C-can't b-breath… B-bones b-breaking…" Of course, Roy started laughing.

A/N: Ha ha ha! I love it! Review,ne~?


End file.
